


Dying - sterben

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [19]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Diskussion über Nah-Tod-Erfahrungen, Folge 155 - Meister des Todes (Buch), M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 43. Dying - sterbenDrei Wochen vor den Ereignissen während ihres Film-Projekts im Haus der Sciuttos führen Bob und Peter am Rande einer Party beim einem Klassenkameraden ein tiefgründiges Gespräch über die Veränderungen in ihrer Freundschaft. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, sie zu ignorieren. Doch Peters Nah-Tod-Erfahrung lässt sie diese Entscheidung endgültig überdenken.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 15





	Dying - sterben

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!Spoiler!!!** Der Meister des Todes  
> Justus, Peter und Bob nehmen an einem Film-Projekt in ihrer Schule teil. Für den Grusel-Film organisiert ihre Gruppe das alte Haus eines Puppenspielers, dessen Puppen sich noch immer dort befinden und auf denen ein Fluch liegen. Tatsächlich werden sie von unheimlichen Dingen verfolgt, als sie versuchen ihren Film zu drehen. Natürlich versuchen die drei Detektive hinter die gar nicht so übernatürlichen Ursachen des Spuks zu kommen. Und obwohl ihnen das gelingt, werden sie überrascht und Peter wird dazu gezwungen in einem Pool nach einem versteckten Mechanismus zu suchen, obwohl die Beleuchtung darin einen Wackelkontakt und das Wasser regelmäßig unter Strom setzt.  
>  **!!!Spoiler!!!**
> 
> Diese Situation nach Peters Stromschlag schreit doch geradezu nach mehr Folgen, als es im Buch beschrieben wird, findet ihr nicht auch? Aus diesem Gedanken ist der zweite Teil dieser Geschichte entstanden und da ich das erwähnte Gespräch vorher nicht zusammenfassen wollte, habe ich es dazu aufgeschrieben. Einen Moment hab ich drüber nachgedacht, einen Two-Shot draus zu machen, weil der erste Teil nicht wirklich zum Stichwort passt. Aber das gehört für mich zu Eng zu einander, als dass ich es teilen wollte.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Bob stand auf der Terrasse und beobachtete nachdenklich Peter, der ein paar Meter entfernt allein auf dem Rasen saß. Aus dem Haus drang die laute Musik zu Bob, obwohl er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, als er sich vor ein paar Minuten entschlossen hatte, nach Peter und Kelly zu sehen. Kelly hatte Peter bereits vor einiger Zeit aufgebracht aus dem Haus und damit von der Party fort gezerrt. Bob hatte das vom ersten Moment an Sorgen bereitet und schließlich war er seinem inneren Drang gefolgt und hatte nach ihnen gesehen.

Es wunderte ihn, Peter allein vorzufinden. Kelly war nicht ins Haus zurückgekehrt, also musste sie gegangen sein. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Peter und Kelly einmal mehr einen Streit gehabt hatten. Bob machte sich seit geraumer Zeit Sorgen um Peter, der durch den immer wieder aufkommenden Streit zwischen sich und Kelly in den letzten Wochen unglaublich mitgenommen war.

Bob lief zu Peter und setzte sich neben ihn ins Gras, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er zog die Beine an, schlang seine Arme darum und legte das Kinn auf seinen Knien ab. Er beobachtete seinen Freund, der tief in Gedanken versunken an den Ecken des Etiketts seiner Flasche nestelte. Bob seufzte tief, als er das sah. Diese Angewohnheit legte Peter nur an den Tag, wenn er mit seinen Gedanken in einer tiefen Sackgasse steckte.

„Kelly ist gegangen?“, fragte Bob irgendwann leise.

Peter nickte wortlos.

„Wie geht es dir?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Keine Ahnung“, murmelte Peter. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fügte er hinzu: „Ich liebe Kelly.“

Bob runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, es wäre nicht so.“ Und Bob wusste, wovon er da sprach. Er hatte Peter sehr genau beobachtet, nicht nur weil er Ärger mit Kelly hatte und Bob gern den Ursprung dessen gekannt hatte, sonder auch weil Bob nach Anzeichen gesucht hatte, die ihm selbst vielleicht Hoffnung hätten machen können. Aber an Peters Gefühlen für Kelly und an seiner Hingabe zu seiner Freundin gab es keine Zweifel.

„Doch, Kelly“, widersprach Peter tonlos.

Bob sah ihn überrascht an. „Wirklich?“, fragte er ungläubig.

Peter seufzte. „Sie denkt, da ist eine andere.“

Bob schüttelte schnauben den Kopf. „Das ist doch Unsinn.“

„Sie sagt, ich soll mir über meine Gefühle klar werden“, murmelte Peter.

„Gibt es denn da etwas zum klar werden?“, wollte Bob vorsichtig wissen.

Und zu seiner Überraschung schwieg Peter, statt dem konsequent zu widersprechen.

Bob musterte seinen Freund aufmerksam. „Peter?“, hakte er leise nach.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Kelly liebe“, stellte Peter zögernd fest.

„Aber?“ Bob runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich … Bei jemand anderem bin ich ziemlich verwirrt, was meine Gefühle angeht.“

Bob schluckte schwer und dachte angestrengt nach, aber er konnte sich an niemanden erinnern, dem gegenüber Peter sich ungewöhnlich verhalten hatte. Er hatte Peter sehr viel beobachtet in letzter Zeit, aus sehr eigennützigen Gründen.

Peter seufzte und ließ sich nach hinten ins Gras sinken. „Das ist doch alles Mist“, murrte er leise.

Bob musterte Peter schweigend. Wenn Peter mit ihm über seine Gedanken reden wollte, dann würde er von allein damit beginnen. Bob wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er Peter nicht zum reden bringen würde, wenn dieser nicht wollte, und Peter wusste, auch ohne dass Bob danach fragte, was dieser wissen wollte.

„Es ist einfach nur verrückt“, fuhr Peter leise fort. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wo das alles her kommt! Es sollte …“ Er unterbrach sich selbst kopfschüttelnd.

Bob runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Wie konnte ihm entgangen sein, dass Peter so verwirrt war? Er hatte Peters Unruhe bisher immer auf die angespannte Situation mit Kelly geschoben, doch offenbar hatte er da Ursache und Wirkung verwechselt. Trotzdem fiel Bob beim besten Willen niemand ein, über den Peter sprechen konnte.

„Ich glaube, du bist die falsche Person, um darüber zu reden“, stellte Peter unvermittelt fest.

Bob sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was?“

„Oder du bist absolut perfekt“, fuhr Peter fort.

„Du machst grad überhaupt keinen Sinn!“, stellte Bob fest, der noch immer versuchte zu begreifen, was Peter versuchte ihm zu sagen. Er war unendlich verwirrt.

„Ich weiß“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Aber für mich macht grad vieles keinen Sinn, also ist es nur logisch, wenn ich es auch nicht tue, oder?“

Bob lachte leise. „Welch umwerfende Logik!“

Peter warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Kein Grund mich auszulachen!“

„Doch“, erwiderte Bob, aber er schaffte es sein Lachen zu einem Grinsen zu reduzieren. „Aber ich gebe mir Mühe, es nicht mehr zu tun, in Ordnung?“

„Du hilfst nicht“, beschwerte sich Peter.

Bob seufzte. „Ich würde dir gern helfen“, stellte er sanft fest. „Aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt kein Ahnung wobei.“

Peter wich Bobs Blick aus. „Das ist nicht so einfach.“

„So weit bin ich auch schon“, murmelte Bob nachdenklich. „Ich habe nur noch nicht herausgefunden, von wem du sprichst.“

Peter schnaubte. „Ich habe mir ja auch große Mühe gegeben, dass du es nicht bemerkst“, murmelte er. „Und Kelly auch nicht, aber offensichtlich war ich damit nicht sehr erfolgreich.“

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass dich etwas beschäftigt, aber ich habe es auf den Streit mit Kelly zurückgeführt“, erwiderte Bob.

„Das ist wirklich so auffällig?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob seufzte. „Ja. Willst du mir sagen, was dich beschäftigt oder lieber weiter in Rätseln mit mir sprechen?“

Peter sah Bob lange schweigend an, bevor er zugab: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit dir darüber sprechen kann!“

Bob erwiderte Peters Blick, ohne etwas dazu zu sagen. Er versuchte, sich deswegen nicht verletzt zu fühlen, aber er tat es doch. Es war nichts neues, weil viele Dinge, die Peter in letzter Zeit sagte und tat, ihm ohne Peters Wissen weh taten. Peter war nicht der einzige, der verwirrt war und in dem Gefühle tobten, die nicht da sein sollten.

„Sieh mich nicht so an!“, verlangte Peter unbehaglich.

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Wie denn?“

„Genau so hast du mich angesehen, nachdem … nach dieser dämlichen Sache im Krankenhaus nach deinem Gedächtnisverlust“, erklärte Peter leise. „Als hätte ich dir ein Messer in die Brust gerammt, oder so.“

Bob schluckte schwer, weil Peter ziemlich genau beschrieb, wie er sich tatsächlich gefühlt hatte – gerade eben für einen Moment und damals im Krankenhaus, als Peter ihre Freundschaft angezweifelt hatte.

„Siehst du, und das ist genau der Grund, warum ich nicht weiß, ob ich mit dir reden kann!“, stellte Peter zögernd fest. „Weil … weil ich so unglaublich verwirrt bin, was meine Gefühle dir gegenüber betrifft.“

Bob starrte ihn sprachlos an.

Peter wandte verlegen den Blick ab.

„Was … was heißt das?“, hakte Bob nach.

Peter seufzte. „Du bist einer meiner beiden besten Freunde und da wird es auch niemals etwas geben, was das ändern könnte. Aber … manchmal ist es seltsam. Manchmal sehe ich dich an und dann kommen Gedanken, die ich lieber gar nicht erst zu Ende denke. Oder unsere Blicke treffen sich und … da ist ein Kribbeln in meinem Magen, das ganz und gar nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun hat.“

Bob wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er wusste so genau, wovon Peter sprach.

„Das ist nicht nur verwirrend, sondern auch … Keine Ahnung, ich habe Angst um unsere Freundschaft.“ Peter sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Freund.

Bob lächelte schwach. „Ich weiß sehr gut, wovon du sprichst“, stellte er leise fest.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

Bob nickte. „Diese Veränderung ist seltsam, nicht wahr?“ Er legte sich neben Peter ins Grad und starrte in den sternenklaren Himmel. „Ich weiß auch nicht so richtig damit umzugehen.“

Einige Minuten lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Bob versuchte seine kreisenden Gedanken zur Ruhe zu bringen und einen Faden in ihnen zu finden, dem er folgen konnte. Sein Herz schlug ihm wild in der Brust, aber Bob ahnte auch, dass Peter nicht zu dem selben Entschluss kommen würde, wie er selbst.

„Das ist alles so verrückt!“, murmelte Peter.

„Ja“, stimmte Bob ihm schmunzelnd zu.

„Es ist Irrsinn!“, murrte Peter. „Das ist …“ Er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wir haben uns über diese unrealistischen Hollywood-Schnulzen, in denen sich zwei beste Freunde in einander verlieben, immer lustig gemacht.“

„Ich glaube, so unrealistisch ist das gar nicht“, erwiderte Bob grinsend. Auf diesen Vergleich war noch gar nicht gekommen, obwohl er sich in letzter Zeit so viele Gedanken über Peter und sich und seine Gefühle gemacht hatte.

Peter murrte abweisend.

„Ich meine das ernst“, stellte Bob fest. „Da ist niemand, der mich besser kennt als du oder den ich besser kenne als dich … Justus mal außen vor gelassen. Wir haben schon eine Menge zusammen durchgemacht und ich glaube, das Vertrauen zwischen uns ist viel tiefer, als es gewöhnlich ist. Ich glaube, da wird die Grenze zwischen der rein platonischen Beziehung und irgendwelchen romantischen Gefühlen ziemlich dünn.“

„Justus außen vorgelassen?“, fragte Peter, wohl um abzulenken.

Bob spürte deutlich, wie unangenehm seinem Freund das ganze Thema war, also ging er erst einmal darauf ein. „Naja, versteh mich nicht falsch, mit Justus verbindet mich nicht weniger Vertrauen und Freundschaft als mit dir, aber … Justus ist einfach Justus! Er ist nicht … Also, sag ihm das nicht, aber ich habe wirklich ein Problem damit, Justus überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise als sexuelles Wesen zu betrachten.“

„Ja, das sagen wir ihm lieber nicht“, stimmte Peter ihm zu und Bob hörte das schwer unterdrückte Lachen aus seiner Stimme. Für eine Weile lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander. „Ich glaube, du könntest Recht haben, mit dem was du sagst. Aber … wir sollten beide aufpassen, diese Grenze nicht zu überschreiten.“

Bob schweig, aber es fiel ihm schwer die Enttäuschung über Peters Entscheidung zurück zu halten.

„Ich habe Kelly“, fuhr Peter leise fort. „Und ich liebe sie. Das ist das, was wirklich wichtig ist!“

Bob schloss resigniert die Augen. „Du hast Recht.“

Es war eine unglaublich große Überwindung diese drei Worte zu sagen, ohne seine Stimme brechen zu lassen. Für Bob war es zu spät. Er hatte diese Grenze längst überschritten.

Bob fluchte leise, als ihm die Einkaufstüte fast aus dem Arm fiel, während er die Tür zum Haus der Shaws aufschloss. Das Wochenende war anstrengend gewesen und eigentlich wollte er nur noch in sein Bett, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und schlafen. Aber nach dem vergangenen Abend in dem Haus der Sciuttos war er letztendlich immer noch zu aufgekratzt um Ruhe zu finden.

Peter war die Nacht über im Krankenhaus gewesen. Die Ärzte hatten ihn zur Beobachtung unbedingt dort behalten wollen. Justus und Bob hatten sich unglaublich große Sorgen gemacht, aber an diesem Morgen hatten die Ärzte Entwarnung gegeben. Peter hatte eine Verbrennung an der linken Hand, furchtbaren Muskelkater und war schon nach dem Weg nach Hause so erschöpft gewesen, dass er sich schlafen gelegt hatte.

Justus hatte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Inspektor Cotta gemacht, nachdem er und Bob Peter zu Hause abgeliefert hatten. Er würde diesem Bericht erstatten. Franks Onkel würde sich für Peters Stromschlag verantworten müssen und Mrs Sciutto würde für den Schuss auf Latona ihre Strafe bekommen. Nachdem Frank selbst sich bei Justus für das Verabreichen der Medikamente entschuldigt hatte, hatte Justus entschieden, dass Frank gestraft genug damit sei, dass er jetzt wohl nicht einmal mehr bei seiner Großmutter bleiben konnte. Justus würde davon also nichts bei der Polizei sagen.

Bob hatte sich den Schlüssel von Peter geschnappt, um zum Supermarkt und zur Apotheke zu fahren. Peters Eltern waren für eine Woche verreist und an sich waren alle drei Jungen darüber froh. Sie hätten einen furchtbaren Aufstand gemacht, weil schon wieder so etwas geschehen war. Es war noch nicht sehr lange her, dass sie alle drei in einem Fall gleich mehr als einmal in ernste Gefahr geraten waren. Peters Eltern waren deswegen noch immer wütend auf sie und Bob wollte lieber nicht so schnell heraus finden, wie sie auf den Stromschlag reagieren würde, den Peter erlitten hatte.

Bobs Sorge um Peter war immer noch nicht verschwunden, obwohl die Ärzte gesagt hatte, es würde Peter bald wieder gut gehen. Bob brachte die Einkäufe in die Küche und räumte sie in den Kühlschrank, ehe er zu Peters Zimmer lief, um nach ihm zu sehen.

„Hey“, sagte Bob leise, als er Peter wach in seinem Bett liegend fand. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

Peter hob schwach die Schultern. „Geht so. Ich bin immer noch total erschöpft, aber auch zu aufgewühlt um zu schlafen.“

„Das Gefühl kenne ich“, erwiderte Bob. „Ich habe kein Auge zu bekommen, seit wir dich gestern aus dem Pool gefischt haben. … Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!“

„Glaub mir, ich hätte da auch drauf verzichten können!“, murmelte Peter.

Bob setzte sich neben Peters Bett auf den Boden und seufzte tief. „Wir haben schon so viel Mist erlebt und gerade in letzter Zeit. Aber gestern … Ich war starr vor Angst, als Justus gesagt hat, du würdest nicht mehr atmen!“

Peter schluckte schwer. „Ich will gar nicht drüber nachdenken. Das war ne echte Nah-Tod-Erfahrung! Eine davon reicht für ein ganzes Leben!“

„Ich hätte ganz darauf verzichten können“, stellte Bob leise fest. „Ich bin immer noch total durch den Wind.“

Peter schob die Hand unter der Decke hervor und strich vorsichtig durch die blonden Haare seines Freundes. „Es geht mir gut!“, versicherte er. „Ich bin ein bisschen K.O., aber in ein paar Tagen ist das wieder in Ordnung.“

Bob starrte zu Peter. Er genoss die Berührung mehr als er vor sich selbst zugeben wollte. „Was tust du?“, fragte Bob tonlos.

Peter hob lächelnd die Schultern. Aber er ging nicht auf Bobs Frage ein. „Hat schon jemand meinen Eltern gesagt, was passiert ist?“, wollte er wissen.

Bob schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. „Justus und ich haben entschieden, dass es für uns drei wohl besser ist, wenn wir ihnen das erst nächste Woche erzählen, wenn sie wieder hier sind. - Ich habe übrigens euren Kühlschrank aufgefüllt.“

„Ach ja. Ich sollte selbst einkaufen gehen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin. Schließlich war ich nicht hier, bevor sie los gefahren sind, um Bescheid zu sagen, was ich noch brauche.“ Peter seufzte. „Danke. Nimm dir das Geld aus meinem Portemonnaie.“

„Hast du Hunger?“, wollte Bob sanft wissen.

„Grad nicht“, erwiderte Peter. „Bleibst du eine Weile hier?“

„Klar. Ich hab mit meinen Eltern gesprochen. Ich bleib den Rest der Woche hier und pflege dich gesund!“, versprach Bob. „Hast du eigentlich schon Kelly angerufen?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Werd ich auch nicht“, murmelte er.

Bob runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Glaubst du nicht, sie wüsste gern, dass du im Krankenhaus warst und was passiert ist? Kelly wird sich doch Sorgen machen, wenn du dich nicht meldest!“

„Nein, das wird sie nicht“, erwiderte Peter leise. Er seufzte schwer. „Sie hat sich nicht von dem Film-Projekt abgemeldet, weil sie krank ist, sondern weil sie nicht mehr mit mir zusammenarbeiten wollte. Ich … habe vor zwei Wochen Schluss gemacht.“

„Was?“ Bob sah ihn überrascht an. Damit hatte er beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet. Noch vor drei Wochen hatte Peter sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er weder an seinen Gefühlen noch an seiner Beziehung zu Kelly zweifelte. „Warum?“

Peter lächelte schwach. „Bist du wirklich überrascht deswegen? Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du es sowieso erwartest, nach diesem Gespräch neulich.“

Bob schüttelte noch immer fassungslos den Kopf. „Du … hast deinen Standpunkt ziemlich deutlich gemacht.“ Er wich Peters Blick verlegen aus und es war nur Peters Hand, die mittlerweile in Bobs Nacken gewandert war, die Bob daran hindert zurückzuweichen, weil er Angst davor hatte, wozu die aufwallende Hoffnung ihn verführen könnte.

Peter biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe. „Was ich da gesagt habe, war dumm“, gab er leise zu. „Es war schon viel zu spät, um noch aufzupassen, diese Grenze zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe nicht zu überschreiten! - Ich war nur viel zu festgefahren in der Beziehung mit Kelly, um das zu erkennen. Ich … ich wollte das einfach nicht wahr haben.“

Bob musterte seinen Freund vorsichtig. Er versuchte seine Hoffnung nicht zu stark anschwellen zu lassen. Dass Peter sich von Kelly getrennt hatte, hieß noch lange nicht, dass er bereit war sich auf Bob einzulassen. Das war ein Schritt, bei dem auch Bob lange nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er ihn wirklich gehen wollte, wenn sich denn jemals die Möglichkeit dazu ergab.

„Kelly hat das im Gegensatz zu mir wohl schon vor einer ganzen Weile bemerkt. Sie hat versucht mich zurück zu erobern, ohne dass ich überhaupt irgendetwas bemerkt habe. Und je öfter sie damit gescheitert ist, desto frustrierte wurde sie“, fuhr Peter zögernd fort. „Eigentlich hat mir erst unser Gespräch die Augen geöffnet.“

Bob wagte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln. „Und nun?“

Peter schluckte schwer und musterte Bob unsicher. „Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte er. „Wir … Also, das hängt wohl auch davon ab, wie du dazu stehst. Du … hast mir ohne zu Zögern zugestimmt.“

Bob hob verlegen die Schultern. „Du warst so fest entschlossen an der Beziehung zu Kelly fest zu halten, da wollte ich nicht dazwischen funken. … Warum hast du mir nicht gleich von der Trennung erzählt?“

„Ich war unsicher, was ich tun sollte“, gab Peter zu. „Und was ich eigentlich wirklich will. Ich habe immer noch Angst um unsere Freundschaft, obwohl ich mir mittlerweile eigentlich wünsche, dass wir mehr als nur einfach Freunde sein könnten!“

Bob lächelte erleichtert. „Das wünsche ich mir auch“, erwiderte er sanft. „Schon sehr lange. Und nach gestern …“ Er ließ seinen Kopf auf die Matratze sinken und kämpfte gegen die zurückkehrende Panik. „Ich dachte für einen Moment, du seist tot!“

„Hey!“ Peter rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. „Komm her!“ Er zog sanft an Bobs Arm, bis Bob der Aufforderung folgte und sich zu Peter in das Bett legte. Peter zog ihn in seine Arme. „In ein paar Tagen geht es mir wieder gut!“

Bob nickte schwach. „Ich weiß.“ Er lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an Peter. „Aber ich brauch wohl noch ein bisschen, um den Tag gestern zu verarbeiten.“

„Ich auch“, stimmte Peter ihm leise zu. „Zum Glück hab ich wenigstens keine von diesen immer wieder beschriebenen, gruseligen Nah-Tod-Erfahrungen. Ich kann mich an gar nichts erinnern.“

Bob lächelte. Irgendwie erleichterte ihn diese Feststellung. „Kein Licht, in das du hättest gehen können? Und auch keine schwarze, kalte, alles verschlingende Finsternis?“

„Nichts dergleichen“, versicherte Peter. „Alles, woran ich mich erinnere, ist der Schmerz, als ich den Schlag bekommen habe. Und das nächste sind dann die besorgten Gesichter von dir und Justus.“

Bob seufzte tief. „Ich will gar nicht mehr dran denken“, murmelte er. „Hm, kann ich hier bleiben?“

„Du hast doch eben noch gesagt, du würdest bleiben“, erwiderte Peter verwirrt.

„Hier in deinen Armen“, präzisierte Bob seine Frage lachend.

Daraufhin schloss Peter seinen Freund ein bisschen fester in seine Arme. „Ich hab nicht vor, dich gehen zu lassen!“

„Gut“, murmelte Bob zufrieden. Für ein paar Minuten lagen sie schweigend in Peters Bett und genossen beide die Umarmung und die Nähe, nach der sie sich beide so lange gesehnt hatten. Irgendwann, als Bob schon kurz vor dem Einschlafen war, fragte er: „Was wird jetzt aus uns?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte Peter leise. „Meine Gedanken sind noch nicht weiter gekommen, als bis zu dem Punkt, dass es eine Schande gewesen wäre, wirklich zu sterben, ohne mit dir ausgegangen zu sein oder herausgefunden zu haben ob es sich so fantastisch anfühlt dich zu küssen und … anzufassen, wie ich es mir vorstelle.“

Bob lächelte glücklich. „Wir sollten das herausfinden, sobald du wieder auf den Beinen bist.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, ich müsste zumindest auf einen Kuss nicht so lange warten.“

Bob legte grinsend den Kopf in den Nacken und musterte Peter für einen Moment, ehe er sich ihm entgegenstreckte, um ihn zu küssen. Er freute sich darauf mit Peter zusammen herauszufinden, wohin diese neuen Gefühle sie führen würden.


End file.
